Switching devices are used to handle communication needs. Switches can range from telephone switches handling discrete voice circuits to optical switches handling information streams equivalent to millions of voice circuits or more. Typically, a switch is modular, where cabinets can be added on as need grows, and switching modules can be populated in the cabinets. The switching modules may be of different types, each with a different functionality. Accordingly, a switch may be populated and configured for a limited amount of traffic, and as traffic increases over time, more modules and/or cabinets can be added on. However, this reconfiguration may involve taking the switch out of service.